


Fanart for Easier to Run by ASchwartz33

by Anannua



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Boys In Love, Cuddle, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Traditional Media, doodle, hug, kiss, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: Fanart forEasier to Runwhich is amazing and I love it and I can't get enough of this pairing I never thought of before but I'm so addicted to the way it's written and anyway it's fanart that's it
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Uchiha Shisui/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASchwartz33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Easier to Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187473) by [ASchwartz33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33). 


	2. CuddlePile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I really love this fic and this pairing and I really, really needed some poly feels. Just the boys snoozing, nothing sexual. I even put them in shirts and everything.


End file.
